Une jeune fille veut voir une personne de l'équipe
by coco6-3-9-1
Summary: Une personne de l'équipe va retrouver une personne de son passé. Qui est la personne concernée ? Quelle conséquence pour l'équipe ?
1. Chapter 1

Coucou,

Une petite fic que j'ai eu en tête la semaine dernière.

J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

BUREAU NCIS

Gibbs était déjà à son bureau, il était sept heures et demie. Ziva, Kate et McGee arrivèrent vers huit heures. Comme à son habitude, Tony n'était toujours pas là.

**-Où est Dinozzo ? **_Demanda leur patron _

**-Comme à son habitude en retard. **_Répond Kate _

**-Ok, je vais prendre un café, s'il n'est pas là dans cinq minutes, il a intérêt d'avoir une bonne excuse.**

Gibbs parti prendre son café. Deux minutes après le départ de Gibbs, Tony arriva. Il avait les mains pleines de cambouis.

**-En retard Dinozzo ! Tu as une bonne excuse j'espère sinon tu peux aller chercher un autre travail.** _Dit Gibbs_

**-Désolé boss, ma voiture est tombée en panne, j'ai essayé de la réparer.**

Tony reçu deux tapes derrière la tête.

**-Eh ! Pourquoi tu me frappes deux fois ? **

**-Une pour être en retard et la deuxième « s'excuser est un signe de faiblesse ». Va te laver les mains, tu as une pile de dossier à traitée sur ton bureau.**

Tony parti se laver les mains dans les vestiaires des hommes et changer de chemise en même temps. Il revient à son bureau cinq minutes plus tard. Et il se pencha sur ses dossiers. Quand le téléphone de Gibbs sonna, il était déjà dix heures.

**-Gibbs. **

**-Bonjour Agent Gibbs, c'est Tom de l'accueil. **

**-Oui Tom, tu as un problème ? **

**-Non, je t'appelle car il y a quelqu'un en bas qui te demande. **

**-A bond, qui ça ? **

**-Une jeune fille, elle ne veut pas me dire son nom, elle veut seulement te parler. **

**-Ok, on se rejoint dans la salle de réunion. **

**-Ok, je lui donne le chemin. **

**-Merci Tom.**

Gibbs raccrocha son téléphone.

**-Un meurtre boss ?** _Demanda McGee _

**-Non, vous restez ici. Je suis en salle de réunion, j'ai mon portable avec moi.**

Gibbs prend la direction de la salle de réunion. Il se demandait bien qui pourrait être la jeune fille. Le reste de l'équipe se remit dans leur cas froid.

SALLE DE REUNION

**-Bonjour, vous vouliez me parler ? **

**-Bonjour papa.**

Gibbs en était resté bouche-bée.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre.

J'espère, que vous appréciez ce début.

Laisser vos commentaires, merci.

A très vite pour la suite.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Gibbs essaya de reprendre ses esprits.

**-Kel... Kelly ? **

**-Oui, c'est bien moi. **

**-Comment ? On m'a dit que tu étais morte avec ta mère. **

**-Non, maman est bien morte, mais moi j'ai survécu. Une famille d'accueil m'a recueilli juste après l'accident, ils m'ont retrouvé sur le trottoir seule et blessé. Ils m'ont emmené à l'hôpital et après ils m'ont adopté. **

**-Oh, Kelly je suis tellement désolé, j'aurai dû faire des recherches. **

**-Non, pas la peine de s'excuser, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que j'étais en vie. Et j'avais perdu la mémoire après l'accident. Mes parents adoptives mon parler de ma famille et ils m'ont dit que mon père était toujours vivant, car je croyais que tu étais mort en Irak. Alors, j'ai fait des recherche, il je t'ai enfin trouvé. **

**-Oh, je suis tellement content que tu mes retrouvée. **

Gibbs se rapprocha de sa fille et la serra contre lui.

**-Papa, je n'arrive plus a respirer. **

**-Désolé, mais tu m'as tellement manqué.**

**-Je sais et toi aussi.**

**-Tu sais quoi, je vais prendre ma journée et on va rentré à la maison pour pouvoir parler tranquillement. D'accord ?**

**-Ok, pas de problème. Juste une chose, on peut aller voir maman ?**

**-Oui ma chérie, pas de souci. Va m'attendre au garage, j'arrive.**

Kelly parti direction le garage et Gibbs direction le bureau de la directrice.

BUREAU DE JENNY

**-Gibbs, tu pourrais frapper des fois. **

**-Pas le temps, je prends une journée de congé aujourd'hui. **

**-Et si je dis non ? **

**-Mais je n'attends pas de réponse, je la prends que tu le veuilles ou non. **

**-Ok, alors, bonne journée et à demain. Je suppose que Tony prend ta place aujourd'hui ? **

**-Oui. **

Gibbs sorti du bureau de Jenny.

BUREAU DES AGENTS

**-Dinozzo, tu es le chef d'équipe aujourd'hui. **

**-Pourquoi ? Tu vas quelque part ?** _Demanda Ducky _

**-Oui, je prends ma journée. **

**-Mais pourquoi Gibbs, tu es malade ?**___Demanda Abby _

**-Non Abby, je vais très bien, je prends seulement une journée. A demain tout le monde. **

**-A demain **

Gibbs parti rejoindre sa fille et prend la direction du cimetière. Et ensuite ils passèrent le reste de la journée à se racontaient les meilleurs comme les mauvais souvenirs avec sa fille. Ils parlaient aussi de leur vie d'aujourd'hui. Le reste de l'équipe était toujours à leur bureau. Pendant la journée, il ne se passait pas grand-chose. Vers dix-huit heures, Tony les laissa partir chez eux.

MAISON DE GIBBS

**-Alors, ma puce, tu vas faire quoi maintenant que tu m'as retrouvé ? **

**-Je vais rester auprès de toi, si tu le veux bien ? **

**-Mais bien sûr. Ta chambre est toujours à la même place, même si on doit faire quelques travaux avant. Et pour ton travail ? **

**-J'ai un rendez-vous à l'hôpital Bethesda pour un poste en pédiatrie. **

**-Ok, alors, j'espère qu'ils te prendront.**

**-Moi aussi. Je peux te demander quelque chose ? **

**-Vas-y. **

**-Je peux rencontrer ton équipe ? **

**-Bien sûr, tu veux la voir quand ? **

**-Je ne sais pas, on peut commander des pizzas à la maison ce soir et on les invites à manger avec nous. Ça te dit ? **

**-Ok pas de problème je vais les appeler. **

**-Merci papa. **

Gibbs parti faire quelques appels à son équipe. Il invita Ducky, Abby, Jenny, Tony, McGee, Ziva, Kate et Palmer. Enfin toute l'équipe. Il était heureux de faire connaître sa fille à son équipe. Pendant ce temps-là, Kelly commandait les pizzas.

**-Les pizzas arrivent dans trente minutes. **

**-Ok, mon équipe arrive et tout le monde vient.**

Gibbs et Kelly étaient assis dans le canapé, en attendant l'équipe.

* * *

J'espère mettre la suite demain.

A vos commentaires.


	3. Chapter 3

Comme, promis la suite.

* * *

On frappa à la porte.

**-Va dans la cuisine. **

**-Ok. **

**-Salut Ducky, Abby et McGee. **

**-Salut Gibbs, Jethro et boss. **

**-Installez-vous dans le canapé, on attendant les autres. **

Cinq minutes plus tard, Kate, Ziva, Jenny et Palmer étaient arrivés.

**-Dinozzo toujours en retard, même quand on n'est pas au bouleau.** _Dit Ziva_

**-Le patron n'a pas dit d'heure, donc je ne suis pas en retard. **_Dit Tony qui arrivait dans le salon_

**-Bon puisque tout le monde est là, je vais pouvoir vous dire pourquoi je vous ai fait venir chez moi. **

**-Vas- Jethro, nous t'écoutons. **

**-Voilà, ce matin, Tom de l'accueille, m'a appelé pour me dire qu'une jeune fille voulait me parler. Donc je l'ai rencontré dans la salle de réunion. Quand j'ai vu qui s'était, j'étais très surpris et c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé une journée de congé. **

**-Qui s'est boss-man, cette personne étrange ?**___Demanda Abby _

**-Je vais vous la présenter. Tu peux venir.** _Cria Gibbs_

Une jeune fille arriva dans le salon à côté de son père.

**-Bonjour, je m'appelle Kelly Gibbs, je crois que vous devez savoir qui je suis. **

Tout le monde dans le salon non revenait pas, la jeune fille étais la fille de Gibbs.

**-Comment là tu retrouvais Jethro ?** _Demanda Jenny _

**-Il ne m'a pas retrouvé, c'est moi. On se croyait mort tous les deux, mais j'ai su qu'en fait mon père était en vie, alors, j'ai fait des recherches. Et je l'ai retrouvé ce matin au NCIS. Et je voulais connaître les gens qui travaillaient avec mon père et qui le protégeaient. **

**-Je vais te faire les présentations. Alors, là tu as notre directeur Jenny Sheppard, notre médecin légiste et son bras droit Docteur Mallard et Jimmy Palmer. A gauche de Ducky tu as Abby, mes quatre collègue de terrain Ziva, Kate, Tim et mon Agent Sénior Tony Dinozzo.**

Quand Kelly entendue le dernier nom elle se figea. Et on pouvait voir que Tony était bien pâle et avait dû mal à respirer. Gibbs avait bien vu qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Kelly, mais n'avait toujours pas vu Dinozzo, trop inquiet par sa fille.

**-Kelly, tu vas bien ? **

**-Euh, oui bien sûr. Je vais prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. **

Kelly prend la direction de la cuisine. Tout le reste de l'équipe se demandait ce qu'il se passait avec Kelly, surtout son père. Mais tout le monde était tiré de leur penser par Ducky.

**-Anthony, tu vas bien ? **

Mais Tony ne répondait pas et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Ducky se leva et alla vers Tony

**-Anthony, tu m'entends ? **

Pas de réponse. Ducky lui prend son pou. Il sent que son cœur s'emballe bien vite. Ducky était très inquiet pour la santé de Tony.

* * *

Mais que nous cache Tony et Kelly.

Il faudra attendre la suite.

A vos com.


	4. Chapter 4

Je vous mets la suite.

Merci pour vos messages, ça me fait très plaisir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ducky essaya d'analyser la situation.

**-Merde.** _Dit Ducky _

**-Ducky que se passe-t-il ?** _Demanda Abby_

**-Dinozzo à un problème ? **_Demanda Gibbs _

**-Oui, il respire mal, je crois qu'il doit faire une crise d'asthme. **

**-Comment ça, une crise d'asthme ?** _Demanda Kate_

**-Depuis l'hypestis, ses poumons ont un peu de mal et des fois il peut avoir des crises d'asthmes. Mais il ne doit pas avoir une ventoline avec lui. **

**-Alors, que vas tu faire Ducky ?** _Demanda Gibbs inquiet par son bras droit. _

**-J'ai bien une idée. Tu peux me faire du café très fort s'il te plait Jethro ? **

**-Ok, j'y vais. **

**-Que se passe-t-il ?** _Demanda Kelly _

**-Tony fait une crise d'asthme, je vais lui faire du café bien fort pour qu'il respire mieux. **

**-Il n'a pas de ventoline avec lui ? **

**-Non. **

Gibbs était parti chercher du café dans sa cuisine. Kelly, elle était vraiment inquiète par Tony, mais pourquoi ? Et surtout pourquoi Tony avait réagi aussi comme cela ?

**-Tiens Ducky. **

**-Merci Jethro. Tu peux m'aider à lui donner s'il te plait. **

**-Ok **

Ducky et Gibbs essaya de sonner le café à Tony. Au bout de cinq minutes, la respiration de Tony était revenue à la normale.

**-Anthony tu vas bien ? **

**-Hein ? **_Tony était un peu perdu _

**-Tu viens de faire une petite crise d'asthme. **

**-Oh, merci. **

**-Tony pourquoi tu as fait cette crise. **

**-Euh pour rien. Je dois y aller. **

Tony se leva, mais, il était pris d'un petit vertige. McGee le rattrapa à temps.

**-Anthony rassis-toi. Tu n'es pas tout à fait remit de ta petite crise. **_Dit Ducky _

**-C'est bon Ducky, je dois vraiment y aller. **

**-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend Dinozzo. **

Mais Tony ne voulait pas répondre à Gibbs.

**-Rien, je veux seulement rentrer chez moi, j'ai le droit. **

**-Tu peux me regarder quand tu parles Dinozzo.** _Dit son patron_

C'est vrai que Tony ne voulait pas regarder droit dans les yeux de Gibbs, mais pourquoi ? Alors, Tony prend ses clés de voiture et il essaya d'atteindre la porte, quand quelqu'un l'interpella avant qu'il ouvre la porte.

**-Non, Tony ne part pas, s'il te plait reste.**

Tout le monde était bouche-bée, car c'était Kelly qui essaya de retenir Tony, mais personne ne comprend, même Gibbs était très étonné.

**-Je peux savoir ce que vous me cachez tous les deux ? TOUT DE SUITE.** _S'énerva Gibbs _

**-Papa calme toi, tu veux. On ne te cache rien. **

**-Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? **

**-Oui.** _Répond Kelly _

**-Dinozzo ? **

**-Oui, patron on se connait. **

Encore une fois tout était calme dans le salon. Comment Tony et Kelly se connaissait.

**-Papa, laisse-moi parler avec Tony s'il te plait. Et on t'expliquera ensuite. **

**-Ok, allait parler mais faite vite. **

Tony suivait Kelly pour pouvoir parler. Il rentra tous les deux dans la cuisine.

**-Tony ? **

**-Quoi ? **

**-Écoute Tony, je sus désolé. Je sais que tu m'en veuilles mais s'il te plait reste avec nous ce soir. Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. **

**-Kelly, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, mais je ne peux pas faire semblant, vu les choses qu'ils se sont passés entre nous. Et surtout le fait que tu sois la fille de mon patron. J'ai seulement une question, quand on c'est s'est connu, tu connaissais le nom de ton père ? **

**-Oui. **

**-Donc tu ne m'as jamais dit ton vrai nom ? Pourquoi ? **

**-Je ne sais pas Tony. C'était il y a six ans. Et je ne pouvais pas savoir que ton patron était mon père. **

**-Mais tu aurais dû me le dire, cela aurait été plus facile, comment je fais avec Gibbs maintenant ? **

**-Il ne va rien te dire. **

**-Mais je sais qu'il ne va rien me dire. Mais moi je ne peux plus le regarder dans les yeux, j'ai l'impression que je l'ai trahi. Quand il me parlait de toi ou de ta mère je ressentais sa douleur et j'avais mal pour lui, alors que je sortais avec toi pendant presque un an. **

**-Je ne sais pas quoi dire Tony. **

**-Je suis désolé Kelly, mais laisse-moi du temps pour réfléchir, car là, je ne sais plus quoi faire, surtout envers Gibbs. Désolé. **

Tony sorti de la cuisine. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

**-Dinozzo ?** _Essaya d'interpeller Gibbs _

**-Désolé boss. **

Tony regarda Gibbs avec les larmes aux yeux et rentre chez lui. L'équipe se demandait ce qui se passait et surtout pourquoi Tony avait les larmes aux yeux en s'excusant auprès de Gibbs. Kelly rejoint son père et le reste de l'équipe au salon.

* * *

Voilà pour la suite.

Dans le prochain chapitre, Gibbs et l'équipe vous savoir, comment Kelly et Tony se sont connus. Ensuite Gibbs aura une petite conversation avec Tony.

A la prochaine.

Je sais que je suis chiante, mais à vos commentaires.


	5. Chapter 5

La suite.

Les réponses tant attendues.

Et encore merci pour vos messages. Je ne vais pas faire une autre crise à Tony mais je serais encore plus sadique dans un autre chapitre. Mystère.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Gibbs voulait bien savoir, pourquoi Tony était mal. Il faillait qu'il fasse parlait sa fille.

**-Kelly ? **

**-Oui papa ? **

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe. Comment vous vous connaissez avec Tony et surtout pourquoi Tony était tellement bouleversé ? **

**-Je vais te le dire. **

**-Vous voulez qu'on s'en aille ?**_ Demanda Jenny _

**-Non, pas la peine, vous devez le savoir aussi. **

**-Ok. **

**-Bon, go. Tony et moi on s'est connu il y a six ans. **

**-Comment ?**

**-Papa laisse-moi te racontait toute l'histoire s'il te plait. **

**-Ok, vas-y. **

**-Comme je disais, on s'est connu il y a six ans dans un bar prêt de chez lui. J'étais toute seule assisse à une table et il est venu me tenir compagnie. On a discuté pendant deux heures et ensuite on c'est échangé nos numéros de portable pour se revoir. On s'est revu deux jours plus tard. Il m'avait invité au restaurant. Après qu'il m'est ramené chez moi, je lui ai proposé un dernier verre. Comme Tony avait bien bu, je ne voulais pas qu'il reprenne le volant alors, je lui ai dit de rester chez moi et que je lui prêterai mon lit. Mais il m'a dit qu'il prenait le canapé. Quand je me suis levé le lendemain matin, Tony était parti et il m'a laissé un mot pour me dire que le travail l'avait appelé pour une enquête. Les semaines, se sont passés et on est sorti ensemble pendant presque un an. J'ai rompu et je suis parti dans une autre ville pour pouvoir oublier Tony. **

Tout le monde essaya de remettre tout en ordre dans leur tête. Mais Gibbs ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, Tony avait réagi comme ça. Gibbs n'était pas en colère contre lui.

**-Ok, Kelly. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir pourquoi Tony a réagi comme cela ? Il avait peur que je lui en veuille, car ce n'est pas le cas. **

**-Non, il savait bien, que tu n'allais pas lui en vouloir. **

**-Alors, pourquoi ? **

**-Il s'en veut. Il n'ose plus te regarderais en face. Comme il s'en veut, de t'avoir menti. Il pense qu'il t'a trahi. **

**-Pourquoi, il connaissait ton nom ? **

**-Non, quand je l'ai rencontré, je lui ai dit que je m'appelais Broke Carrie. **

**-Alors, s'il te lui a pas dit ton vrai non, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ma trahit ? **

**-C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais il m'a dit que pour le moment il fallait qu'il réfléchisse de la situation envers moi et envers toi. Il s'en veut aussi, car quand tu parlais de maman ou de moi, il ressentait ta douleur. **

**-Ok, je vais aller lui parler. Tu l'aimes encore ? **

**-Oui, c'était mon premier amour, on était bien ensemble. **

**-Pourquoi tu as rompu alors ? **

**-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous. **

**-Quoi ? **

**-C'est dur. Je suis tombé enceinte de Tony, mais je l'ai perdu à deux mois de grossesse et je lui ai dit que c'était de sa faute. Je lui ai dit des horreurs que je regrette maintenant. Alors, que ce n'était pas de sa faute. **

**-Je suis désolé ma chérie. Tout va s'arranger, promis. Je vais l'appeler pour qu'il revienne et je vais lui parler, ok ? **

**-Merci papa. Tu nous en veut pas ? **

**-Pas du tout. Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir. **

Gibbs parti téléphoner à Tony pour qu'il revienne.

**-Dinozzo. **

**-Tony, c'est Gibbs. Tu peux venir à la maison ? Je dois te parler. **

**-Tu veux me parler de quoi, exactement ? **

**-Écoute, Kelly m'a expliqué la situation et je voudrais vraiment te parler de cela. **

**-Ok, j'arrive.**

Gibbs revient dans le salon.

**-Alors ?** _Demanda Kelly _

**-Il arrive.**

Dix minutes plus tard, Tony arriva.

**-Merci Tony d'être revenu. **_Dit Kelly _

**-Je viens seulement pour voir Gibbs, comme il voulait me parler.**

**-Viens avec moi dans la cave.** _Dit Gibbs _

Tony suivi Gibbs dans sa cave.

**-Tony, Kelly m'a tout raconté, votre rencontre et votre rupture. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Tu ne savais pas le vrai nom de Kelly à l'époque. **

**-Merci Gibbs, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. **

**-Mais pourquoi ? **

**-Je sens que je t'ai trahi. Je sortais avec ta fille il y a six ans, j'aurai dû savoir son vrai nom et te le dire. Je voyais bien, que tu étais mal, quand arrivait le jour de la mort de Shannon et de Kelly. Donc, si tu savais pour Kelly il y a six ans, tu aurais eu moins mal à cette date d'anniversaire. **

**-Tony, tu ne m'as pas trahi. Puisque tu n'étais pas au courant. Je savais bien, que tu avais une copine il y a six ans et que tu l'aimais. On le savait tous dans l'équipe, car quand tu es vraiment amoureux, tu es heureux, tu es moins gamin et tu étais sérieux. On attendait que tu nous en parle pour pouvoir la voir. Mais du jour au lendemain on t'a vu triste et là on sait dit que tu ne sortais plus avec elle. **

**-Je ne savais pas que vous saviez que j'avais une copine. Je voulez-vous la présentez c'est vrai, mais il s'est passé une chose horrible qui nous à mener à rompre. **

**-Je sais Tony, Kelly nous l'a dit. Je ne sais plus quoi te dire, mais je sais que tu ne m'as pas trahi. Kelly nous a dit aussi que tu étais son premier amour et je sais que quand tu aimes une femme c'est du sérieux. Regarde avec Jeanne. **

**-Je sais Gibbs, mais Jeanne et Kelly ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. C'est vrai que j'ai aimé Jeanne, mais avec Kelly c'était très différent. Jamais, j'avais aimé une femme comme Kelly. Je croyais finir mes jours avec elle. Me marier et avoir des enfants avec elle. Mais après que Kelly est partie, j'étais perdu et j'avais cru que je l'avais perdu pour toujours. Et enfin je la retrouve. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire envers toi. **

**-Tony, je suis heureux de ce que tu as vécu avec Kelly avant et je suis triste pour la raison de votre rupture. Vous étiez proche d'avoir un enfant. Mais le destin a voulu autre chose. Et j'en suis désolé, mais s'il te plait arrête de t'en vouloir. Seulement j'ai une question, tu aimes toujours Kelly ? **

**-Je n'ai jamais arrêté de l'aimer Gibbs. **

**-Alors, que fais tu là. Va la rejoindre et dis lui, elle n'attend que ça. **

**-Tu veux dire que tu es d'accord pour que je sorte avec ta fille ? **

**-Oui, Tony. J'en suis même heureux. Je vois que tu rends ma fille très heureuse. Et je te connais bien Tony, je sais que tu ne vas pas lui faire de mal. Mais je t'ai à l'œil ne t'inquiète pas. **

**-Merci Gibbs. **

Gibbs et Tony sortaient de la cave pour rejoindre les autres. La-haut, il se demandait bien comment ça se passe en bas. Et il espérait que Tony ne s'en voulait plus envers Gibbs.

* * *

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu de ce chapitre.

Comme d'habitude, à vos commentaires.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde.

Merci aux personnes qui suit mon histoire et aux commentaires laissé.

Bonne lecture

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

Gibbs et Tony avaient rejoint les autres.

**-Il n'y a pas eu trop de sang ?** _Demanda Ducky _

**-Très drôle Ducky. Répond Tony. Non, on sait seulement expliquer tous les deux. **

**-Et alors, cela a donné quoi ? **

**-Tony m'a écouté et ne m'en veut plus. **

**-Super Tony. **_Dit Abby_

**-Je suis contente, que tu as pu parler avec mon père et que tu te sens mieux maintenant. **

**-Moi aussi. J'aimerais m'excuser pour la discussion, qu'on a eu dans la cuisine. Jamais j'aurai cru qu'un jour, que je te retrouverais. **

**-Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, je n'aurais jamais dû partir du jour au lendemain surtout après ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Je t'ai dit des choses horribles et je le regrette vraiment. Je t'ai tout mit sur le dos alors, que tu y étais pour rien. Je sais qu'on avait mal tous les deux, mais je n'aurai pas dû te laisser dans ta douleur, seul. J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner de ma connerie. **

Pour seul, réponse, Tony se dirigea vers Kelly. Il plaça ses deux mains derrières sa nuque et l'embrassa passionnément. Tout le monde autour d'eux était heureux, mais le plus surprenant c'est que Gibbs en avait un grand sourire.

**-Je t'aime Kelly. **_Chuchota Tony_

**-Moi aussi Tony. **

**-Euh, Ducky, tu dois vérifier Gibbs, il doit être malade. **_Dit Abby_

**-Pourquoi, tu veux que Jethro soit malade ? **_Demanda Ducky _

**-Premièrement, il a un grand sourire devant le merveilleux spectacle que nous offre Tony et deuxièmement, il est tellement content, qu'il ne veut même pas tuer Tony. **

**-Pourquoi veux-tu que je tue Dinozzo, Abs ? **_Demanda Gibbs _

**-Il embrasse ta fille et en plus devant toi. **

**-Abby, je suis très heureux pour eux deux. Et Dinozzo, sait qu'au moindre faut pas, je le tue. **

**-Ah, tu me rassures et je t'aiderais. **

**-Abby. **_Cria Tony_

**-Quoi, Pas le droit de faire de mal à une fille Tony-boy. **

**-Ok, ok. Je serais sage comme une image. **

**-Tu as intérêt Dinozzo. **

**-Bon, on peut manger, elles vont être froide les pizzas. **_Dit Ziva _

**-Allez à table tout le monde.** _Dit Gibbs _

L'équipe se mirent à table. Tout le monde racontait des anecdotes à Kelly. Et Kelly, dévoila quelques secrets sur Tony dans le passé et de bons moments passé avec son père, quand elle était petite.

**-Bon, je vais vous laisser, je vais rentrer. **_Annonça Ducky _

**-Moi aussi. Dit Kate **

**-Nous aussi, on va rentrer.** _Disent Abby, Tim, Ziva et Palmer ensemble _

**-Ok, on s'occupe de ranger avec Kelly, alors à demain tout le monde. **

Il ne resta plus que Gibbs, Tony, Jenny et Kelly.

**-Bon, je vais y aller aussi. Sinon, si j'arrive en retard demain, mon patron va encore me taper. **

**-Pauvre chéri. Tu le mérites. **

**-Merci ma puce, ça me touche, que tu me défendes si bien. **

**-Que veux-tu Dinozzo, c'est ma fille. **

**-Deux Gibbs contre moi, la vie est injuste. **

**-Non, Dinozzo trois Gibbs contre toi.** _Dit Gibbs _

Tony regarda Jenny, qui avait un grand sourire.

**-Je vois que tu t'es enfin décidé patron. **

**-Oui. Kelly, je suis désolé que tu l'apprennes comme ça. **

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, papa. Je suis très heureux pour toi et toutes mes félicitations. **

**-Merci ma fille. **

**-Jenny bienvenu dans la famille. **

**-Merci Kelly. **

**-Félicitations à tous les deux. **_Dit Tony _

**-Merci Tony. **

**-Bon, je file. **

**-Attend, je t'accompagne à ta voiture. **_Dit Kelly_

**-Pas de bêtise. **

**-Mais non papa. **

Gibbs sourit à sa fille. Tony et Kelly sortirent de la maison.

**-Bonne nuit ma puce. Je te verrais demain. En-faite, tu es toujours médecin ? **

**-Oui, je vais voir mon poste demain à Bethesda. Je suis prise en pédiatrie. **

**-Félicitations. **

**-Merci et défense de venir me voir la-bas, blessé. Tu as compris ? **

**-Oui, Madame. **

**-Euh, je voulais te dire, que je vais habiter ici un moment. Ça ne te dérange pas ? **

**-Non, pas de souci. C'est mieux, même si on se connait bien, même en ménage, je suis content que tu vives ici avec ton père. On verra plus tard, pour s'installer. On pourrait chercher une maison à deux plus tard. **

**-Merci Tony de bien vouloir me laisser vivre ici. Tu es un amour. **

**-Je sais ma puce. Bon, alors, à demain. Je 'aime et passe une bonne nuit. **

**-A toi aussi. Bonne nuit. Je t'aime Anthony Dinozzo.**

Avant que Kelly rentre chez elle, Tony l'embrassa une dernière fois et prend la direction de chez lui, avec un grand sourire.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous plait autant.

Merci de me laisser des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir.

A très vite pour la suite.


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà le chapitre 7.

Bonne lecture. Et merci pour les encouragement.

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

Cela faisait un mois, que Tony sortais avec Kelly. La date du mariage de Gibbs et Jenny approcha.

NCIS

**-Bonjour patron. En forme ? **_Demanda Tony_

**-Déjà là, Dinozzo. Tu es plutôt en avance aujourd'hui. Oui, je vais bien. **

**-Il y a que les imbécile qui ne changent pas. **

**-S'il tu le dis Dinozzo. **

Une heure plus tard, toute l'équipe était au complet. Gibbs descendu du MTAC.

**-Un marin mort à Norfolk. Prenez vos affaires.** _Dit Gibbs _

Tout le monde prit ces affaires et rejoint leur patron.

**-Kate, photo. Ziva va interroger les voisins avec McGee et Dinozzo, les indices. **

**-Oui Boss. **

Tout le monde se mirent à leur tâche demandée. Tony aide à prendre les photos avec Kate. McGee et Ziva revenaient et parlèrent à Gibbs, des informations trouvées. Ducky et Palmer arrivèrent toujours en retard.

**-Je vous avais dit à gauche, M. Palmer. **

**-Mais la carte disait à droite. **

**-Vous teniez la carte à l'envers. **

Quand Palmer et Ducky arrivèrent vers le corps, une voiture arriva à toute vitesse vers la scène. Gibbs cria à tout le monde de se mettre à l'abri. Mais le seul problème et que Ducky n'avait pas trop le temps de courir assez vite. C'est alors que quelqu'un, se jette pour le pousser et pour que Ducky évite d'être fauché par la voiture. La voiture après avoir fauché une personne, s'écrasa dans un arbre. Gibbs parti vers Ducky, alors que Kate va vérifier le conducteur.

**-Ducky, tu vas bien ? **_Demanda Gibbs _

**-Oui, seulement à ... **

Ducky n'a pas pu terminer sa phrase, McGee venait de hurler. Quand tout le monde se tourna vers lui, ils étaient tous choqués. Un corps inerte était sur la chaussée, sauf que ce corps était son agent sénior.

**-Tony, Tony, allez, réponds-moi. Ouvre tes yeux. N'abandonne pas. Pense à Kelly. McGee appelle une ambulance, vite. Ducky, comment il va ? **

**-Mal Jethro. J'ai un pouls, mais il est un peu lent, mais il respire. Il est sacrément amoché. **

Gibbs prit la main de Tony dans la sienne, quand il sent une pression.

**-Boss ? **

**-Oui, Tony, c'est moi. Tu tiens le coup, l'ambulance arrive. **

**-Mal...J'ai froid boss. **

**-Je sais Tony. Chute, garde tes forces. Pense à Kelly. **

**-Gibbs, dis-lui que...je l'aime. **

**-Non Tony, tu lui diras, toi-même. **

**-S'il te plait boss. **

**-Ok, mais à une condition, tu te bats jusqu'au bout. **

**-Kay patron. **

Au loin, on entendait les sirènes de l'ambulance.

**-Tu entends Dinozzo, l'ambulance est là. **

**-Boss, pourquoi, je ne sens plus mes jambes ? **

Mais Gibbs n'a pas pu répondre à Tony, car celui-ci, venait de perdre connaissance.

**-Ducky ?** _Demanda Gibbs _

**-Je suis désolé Jethro, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il ne les sent plus. On aura plus de nouvelle à l'hôpital. **

Ducky informa au ambulancier l'état de Tony et il les informe pour ses jambes. Au bout de dix minutes, l'ambulance partie. Gibbs demande à Ducky de monter avec Tony, lui et le reste de l'équipe suivait l'ambulance. Au passage, McGee appela Abby pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle ainsi que Jenny.

HOPITAL

Tout le monde étaient dans la salle d'attente attendant les nouvelles sur leur collègue, leur ami. Il manquait seulement Gibbs, il était dans le service de Kelly, pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

**-Bonjour, Monsieur, puis-je vous aider ?** _Demanda une infirmière _

**-Oui, je cherche, le Docteur Gibbs, je suis son père et je dois lui parler immédiatement. **

**-Ok, je l'appelle. **

L'infirmière appela Kelly. Elle arriva à toute vitesse, car elle n'aimait pas que son père soit là.

**-Papa que fais tu ici ?** _Demanda sa fille_

**-Kelly, il faut que tu viennes avec moi, aux urgences. **

**-Non, Tony ? **

**-Oui. **

**-Comment ? **

**-Il a été fauché par une voiture. **

Kelly commença avoir les larmes aux yeux. Gibbs la prit dans les bras.

**-Chut, ça va aller. Tony est fort, il va se battre. **

**-Papa, j'ai tellement peur. **

**-Moi aussi, allez, vient. On va rejoindre les autres en bas. **

Gibbs et Kelly arriva dans la salle d'attente. Abby avait les yeux rouges. Les autres étaient assis sur des chaises tout en pensant à leur ami. Deux heures après la chirurgie, un médecin arriva.

**-Vous êtes la famille de M. Dinozzo ?** _Demanda un médecin_

**-Oui. **_Répond Kelly _

**-Docteur Gibbs, que faites-vous là. **

**-Tony est mon fiancé. **

**-Oh, ok. Je suis le docteur Pitersson, c'est moi, qui s'est occupé de M. Dinozzo. **

**-Agent Dinozzo. **_Rectifia Gibbs _

**-Agent Dinozzo. Ok. Il a une commotion cérébrale, mais rien de bien méchant. Un poignet foulé et son épaule droit démise, mais tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Trois côtes fissuré et une côte cassée. Mais avec du repos, elles vont se remettre toute seule. On la mit sous oxygène, à cause de son ancienne maladie, c'est juste une précaution. Agent Gibbs, avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, l'agent Dinozzo vous a dit qu'il ne sentait plus ses jambes ? **

**-Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. **

**-Ok, je ne vais pas vous mentir, mais il a été touché en bas du dos. Causant une grosse fracture. On a essayé de la guérir pendant la chirurgie. **

**-Docteur, il pourra marcher ? **_Demanda Kelly, les larmes aux yeux. _

**-Je suis désolé, on n'a rien pu faire. L'agent Dinozzo restera paralyser à partir de la ceinture jusqu'en bas. Il sera en fauteuil roulant le reste de sa vie. **

**-Oh mon dieu. **

Gibbs prit sa fille dans les bras, qui était en pleure. Gibbs essaya de le consoler, mais c'était trop dur. Toute l'équipe était triste. Comment va réagir Dinozzo, face à cette nouvelle. Une chose et sûr, tout le monde sera là pour l'aider.

* * *

Bon, je vais aaler me cacher, ne m'en voulait pas, s'il vous plait.

Tout ne peut pas être tout rose.

Allez à vos clavier et appuyer sur le bouton "vert" en bas, merci.


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà, je vous mets la suite.

Merci pour vos messages.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

CHAPITRE 8

Kelly était dans la chambre de Tony. Elle lui tenait la main. Elle ne savait pas comment, il allait réagir et elle avait très peur de sa réaction. Gibbs rentra dans la chambre avec Jenny.

**-Ça va ma puce ? **

**-Oui... non. J'ai peur papa. **

**-Je sais. Moi aussi. Mais on sera tous là, pour l'aider. **

**-Ton père a raison, on ne vous laissera pas tomber.** _Dit Jenny _

**-Merci tous les deux. **

Kelly sentait la main de Tony bouger.

**-Allez, bébé. Ouvre tes yeux pour moi. **

**-Kelly ? **_Demanda Tony _

**-Oui, chéri, c'est bien moi. Tu vas bien ? **

**-Je pense. Boss ? **

**-Oui, Tony, je suis également là avec Jenny. **

**-Ok, Alors, je sors quand ? **

**-On ne sait pas. Tu te souviens, pourquoi tu es à l'hôpital ?** _Demanda Kelly_

**-Oui, fauché par une voiture en poussant Ducky. **

**-Oui, c'est ça. **

**-Alors, mes blessures ? **

**-Côte cassée, épaule démise et poignée foulé. **

**-Ah, autre chose ? **

**-Oui, tu as été gravement touché au dos. **

**-C'est si grave ? **

**-Écoute, une de tes vertèbres, c'est fracturé, les médecins ont essayé de réparer la fracture. **

**-Oh et ils ont réussi ? **

**-Pas tout à fait.**

Kelly ne pouvait pas lui dire et elle se mit à pleurer.

**-Et pourquoi tu pleures mon cœur ? **

**-Dinozzo, je ne sais pas comment te le dire, mais à cause de cette fracture, tu es désormais paralysé. **

**-Oh, c'est pour cela, que je ne sens plus mes jambes ? **

**-Oui. **

**-C'est permanent, n'est-ce pas ? **

**-Non, bébé. Tu seras toute ta vie dans un fauteuil roulant. **

Tony ne savait plus quoi dire. Il voulait seulement rester seul pour tout digérer. Les larmes coulaient toutes seule.

**-Tony ?** _Demanda Gibbs _

**-Je...je veux rester seul un moment. **

**-Dinozzo, on ne te laissera pas seul. Je sais que c'est dur à accepter, mais nous sommes là pour t'aider. **

**-Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant. Le terrain est toute ma vie, je ne suis pas une personne, qui peut rester à la maison ou même derrière un bureau toute la journée. Je ne connais rien en informatique et tu le sais très bien. **

**-Tony, je sais que tu es un homme de terrain. Mais à cause d'un malheur, tu ne pourras plus te servir de tes jambes. Mais, tu resteras au NCIS, dans l'équipe de Gibbs, on fera tout ce qu'il faut, pour que tu restes un agent. **_Dit Jenny_

**-Jenny a raison, il est hors de question que tu t'en ailles de mon équipe. Tu resteras mon bras droit. Et je te signale, que dans un mois tu seras mon témoin.** _Dit Gibbs_

Tony regarda Gibbs, Jenny et Kelly un instant.

**-Ok, mais sachez bien, que je vais me battre et je reviendrais sur mes jambes. **

**-Là, je te retrouve Dinozzo.** _Dit Gibbs _

**-Je t'aime, Tony. Et je serais avec toi, tout au long du chemin vers ta guérison. **

Kelly se pencha pour l'embrasser. Gibbs pouvait voir dans le regard de Tony, une grande envie de battre sa paralysie et il était content, que Tony se bâterait. Il savait, qu'il retrouvera son bras droit.

Deux semaines plus tard... 

**-Prêt pour le départ, Tony ? **_Demanda Kelly _

**-Oh que oui, je déteste toujours les hôpitaux. **

**-Tu me le répète tous les jours. J'avais compris. Mon père arrive avec tes papiers. **

**-Ok, tu peux me passer mes roues, s'il te plait. **

**-Tony, je n'aime pas quand tu dis ça. **

**-Je sais, désolé. Aie. **

Tony venait de se prendre une petite tape.

**-Signe de faiblesse, Dinozzo. **

**-Bonjour, à toi aussi, patron. **

**-Bon, tu es prêt à partir ? **

**-Bien sûr. **

Tony s'assoie sur le lit et en cinq minutes, il était dans son fauteuil. Pendant son séjour à l'hôpital, il avait appris à s'installer dans son fauteuil seul. Comme il voulait être indépendant. Comme Tony et Kelly n'avaient, toujours pas trouvé de maison, ils allaient habiter chez Gibbs et Jenny. Tony avait vendu son appartement, car il ne pouvait plus habiter là-bas, il n'avait pas d'ascenseur et il habitait au troisième étage. Gibbs avait fait quelques travaux pour Tony chez lui. En trente minutes, ils étaient arrivés à destination.

**-Bienvenue à la maison, Dinozzo. **

**-Merci boss. **

**-On t'a mis en bas avec Kelly, tu auras ta salle-de-bain à côté. On t'a installé une barre dans la baignoire. **

**-Oh, merci. Je te dois combien ? **

**-Rien du tout. **

**-Gibbs. **

**-Non, Tony. Tu ne me dois rien. **

**-Alors, merci. **

Il a fallu à Tony, deux jours, pour se formaliser avec sa nouvelle vie. Même si c'était dur, il se battait tous les jours pour y arriver. Gibbs, Jenny et Kelly étaient heureux que Tony ne tombe pas dans la dépression. Et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux. Mais, Tony, avait la nia-que pour se remettre sur ses jambes, alors, tous les jours, il faisait sa rééducation. Gibbs avait mis une salle de sport pour lui et Tony. Ducky venait tous les jours, pour faire travailler Tony. Tony allait reprendre le travail après le mariage. Gibbs et Jenny étaient de plus en plus stresser, car la date approchée bien trop vite.

* * *

J'espère que ce chaitre, vous à plus.

La suite, bien sûr sera le mariage tant attendu.

A bienôt et bonne soirée.


	9. Chapter 9

Désolé d'avoir tardé pour la suite, mais quelque problème d'internet.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

* * *

CHAPITRE 9

Voilà le jour du mariage est arrivé. Aujourd'hui était la journée de Jethro et Jenny. La cérémonie était dans une heure. Tony était le témoin de Gibbs et Ziva témoin de Jenny.

Du côté de Gibbs

**-Salut papa. Tu n'es pas trop stressé ?** _Demanda Kelly_

**-Un peu. Tu m'aides à mettre ma cravate s'il te plait. **

**-Mais avec plaisir. **

Kelly aida à mettre la cravate au tour du cou de son père.

**-Alors, comment va mon témoin ? **

**-Bien. Dans deux jours, il a un rendez-vous avec son kiné, pour voir, s'il peut marcher à nouveau. **

**-Oh, j'espère qu'il pourra. **

**-Oui, moi aussi, même si maintenant il est habitué à ses « roues », comme il dit. **

**-Oui, mais même s'il pourra de nouveau marcher, je pense que la route sera longue. **

**-Oui, tu as raison, le médecin nous a dit, six à onze mois. Mais c'est un vrai combattant, je pense qu'il y arrivera. **

**-Comme nous tous et on est là pour l'aider. **

**-Bon, voilà, j'ai fini. Je te laisse, je vais aller voir ma futur belle-mère. **

**-Ok, fait lui un gros bisous de ma part. Et, Kelly, tu es sûr, que ça ne te dérange pas, pour moi et Jenny ? **

**-Mais non, en plus je n'étais pas là au début. Je sais que tu l'aimes et elle t'aime aussi. Mais, je sais aussi que maman est toujours dans ton coeur. J'en suis sûr qu'elle sera présente à ton mariage. **

**-Merci, je t'aime ma fille. **

**-Moi aussi papa. A tout à l'heure. **

Kelly sort rejoindre Jenny. Gibbs finis de se préparer.

Du côté de Jenny

Kate, Abby et Ziva étaient avec Jenny depuis le début. Jenny était déjà coiffé et maquillé. Une dernière retouche de fin sur sa robe et elle était prête.

**-Salut les filles.** _Dit Kelly_

**-Coucou ma belle. **

**-Tu es magnifique Jenny. **

**-Merci. Comment va ton père ? **

**-Il t'embrasse et il est stressé en plus. **

**-Il n'y a pas que lui, on dirait.**_Dit Abby _

**-C'est sûr, n'est-ce pas Jenny ?** _Demanda Ziva _

**-Oui et alors. **

**-Pas besoin de stress. Vous êtes tous les deux merveilleux. **

**-Merci. Je voulais aussi te dire merci, pour pas t'opposer à ce mariage. **

**-Comme je le disais à papa plus tôt, quand vous avez commencé à vous fréquenter tous les deux, je n'étais pas là et je t'apprécie énormément Jenny. **

**-C'est gentil, j'aime ton père et je sais qu'il aime encore ta mère et j'en suis très heureuse qu'il ne l'oublie pas. **

**-Je sais, moi aussi. **

**-Allez, les filles, ce moment est très mignon, mais il ne faut pas trop faire attendre les invités et le futur mari.** _Dit Ziva_

**-Ok, alors c'est parti.**

Ziva, Abby, Kate et Kelly partirent s'installer dans la salle. Tout le monde était arrivé. Il y avait Ducky, Tim, Jimmy, Fornel, Paula, Cassie, Mike, Jackson (le père de Gibbs) et pleins d'autres personnes. Mais pas beaucoup non plus. C'était un petit mariage. Gibbs était vers le prêtre. Derrière lui il y avait Tony dans son fauteuil roulant décoré par Kelly pour l'occasion. Quand la musique débute, tout le monde se lève. Jenny arriva.

**-Tu es magnifique.** _Dit Gibbs_

**-Mais toi aussi. **

**-Mes chers amis, nous sommes ici, pour l'union de Leroy Jethro Gibbs et de Jenny Sheppard. Je suis très heureux d'être avec vous aujourd'hui. Jethro, voulez-vous prendre Jenny en mariage ici présente ?** _Dit le prêtre_

**-Oui **

**-Jenny voulez-vous prendre Jethro ici présent ? **_Demanda le prêtre_

**-Oui. **

**-Les alliances, s'il vous plait. **

Tony donna la bague de Jenny à Gibbs et Ziva la bague de Gibbs à Jenny. Après le discours du prêtre sur le mari et la femme, Gibbs passa la bague au doigt à Jenny puis Jenny passa la bague au doigt de Gibbs.

**-Bien, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la marié.**

Jethro prend tout doucement Jenny dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

**-Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous présente M. et Mme Gibbs. **

Tout le monde se lèvent et applaudissent. Abby laissa quelque larme ainsi que Kate et Kelly. Après la cérémonie, toute l'équipe et quelques-uns des invités, partis en direction d'un petit restaurant. C'était le meilleur ami de Tony, qui tenait ce restaurant.

**-Je remercie tout le monde qui est venu à notre mariage.** _Dit Jenny_

**-Moi, je vous remercie aussi. Et un grand merci à mon équipe pour nous avoir aidés à tout préparer.** _Dit Gibbs _

**-A mon fils et à Jenny.** _Dit Jack _

Tout le monde lèvent leur verre et trinque avec les marier.

**-Moi, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi, papa. **

**-Vas-y. **

**-Carl et Tim, vous pouvez aider Tony. **

Si Tony avait besoin d'aide, c'est lui qui accompagnait Kelly au piano, mais il y avait des marches pour accéder à la scène. Après avoir aidé Tony, il se plaça derrière le piano et Kelly prend un micro.

**-C'est une chanson, qui me tient vraiment à coeur, j'espère que tu t'en souviendras papa, chéri. **

Tony commença à jouer l'intro. Puis Kelly commença à chanter. Gibbs avez reconnu tout de suite la chanson. C'était une chanson qu'il chantait à Kelly pour s'endormir ou quand elle avait un chagrin. Mais vers la fin de la chanson, Gibbs monta rejoindre Kelly sur la scène et chanta avec elle. Toute la salle était émerveillée par le spectacle et de voir Gibbs comme ça, ils en étaient content. A la fin de la chanson, tout le monde applaudis.

**-Je t'aime papa. **

**-Merci ma puce, ça m'a fait très plaisir. **

Ensuite, Gibbs aida Tony à rejoindre la table. La fête continua pendant encore deux heures. Il y avait un karaoké puis une piste de danse. Tout le monde dansaient et chantaient.

**-Tu vas bien Tony ?**_ Demanda Gibbs _

**-Oui et toi ? **

**-Très bien, c'est un de mes plus beaux jour de ma vie. **

**-Je te crois. Tu ne vas pas danser ? **

**-Plus tard. On ne va pas te laisser seul tout le temps. **

**-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vous regarde, surtout je regarde Kelly et je suis tellement content qu'elle soit heureuse. **

**-Oui, ça fait plaisir. Kelly m'a dit que tu avais rendez-vous dans deux jours, pour tes jambes. **

**-Ouais, je suis pressé d'avoir la réponse. Même si c'est positif, je sais que j'aurais un long chemin devant moi, pour une guérison, complète. **

**-Je suis content que tu le prends comme ça Tony. **

**-Je sais. Mais j'ai une femme merveilleuse à mes côtés et j'ai aussi une grande famille qui m'aide. Gibbs, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir accueilli chez toi pendant un moment. Et d'avoir fait quelque changement pour moi, que ce soit au travail ou même chez toi. Tu nous as beaucoup aidés avec Kelly. **

**-Mais de rien. Ça fait plaisir. Et je sais que tu aimes ma fille et que tu la rends heureuse même après cet accident. Et je suis très content que tu te battes pour guérir. **

**-Papa, tu viens danser avec moi ? **D_emanda Kelly _

**-Bien sûr ma puce. **

Gibbs rejoint sa fille pour danser. Tony avait un grand sourire, il était heureux pour sa femme et aussi pour son patron. Mais il avait peur que le rendez-vous se passe mal. Il aimerait tellement fonder une famille avec Kelly, alors, il espérait guérir.

* * *

Voilà pour le mariage. A suivre, Tony va-t-il guérir complétement ?

J'essayerai de mettre la suite au plus vite.

J'aimerai aussi beaucoup avoir des petits messages, car j'en ai pas eu beaucoup, pour le chapitre précédent.

Merci aux gens qui suivent cette histoire, ça fait très plaisir.

Venez fair un petit tour sur le bouton vert.

Bonne soirée.


	10. Chapter 10

Désolé pour ce long moment de silence, mais des petits problèmes de familles et d'internet.

Merci pour vos messages.

Alors voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic.

Bonne lecture

* * *

CHAPITRE 10

Maison de Tony et Kelly

Tony se prépara pour son rendez-vous à l'hôpital. C'était aujourd'hui, qu'il va savoir s'il pourra remarcher.

**-Kelly, tu es prête ? On va être en retard.**

**-J'arrive.**

**-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu as une sale tête.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien.**

**-Si tu le dis, je te crois. Allez go !**

Kelly aida Tony. Elle met le fauteuil dans le coffre puis elle prend le volant.

Hôpital

**-Bonjour, nous avons rendez-vous avec le docteur Boulet.** _Dit Kelly_

**-Vous êtes ? **_Demanda l'infirmière_

**-M. Dinozzo.**

**-Ah oui. Attendez là. Il va bientôt vous recevoir.**

**-Merci. **_Dit Kelly_

Après dix minutes d'attente, le docteur arriva.

**-M. Dinozzo, si vous voulez bien me suivre. Bien vous pouvez vous asseoir. Alors, comment allez-vous Tony ? **

**-Je vais bien. **

**-Ok, je vais tester vos sensations dans vos jambes. Je vais vous piquer avec une aiguille, dites-moi si vous sentez quelque chose.**

Le médecin commença a piquer vers les pieds.

**-Aie, je sens quelque chose. **

**-Vous êtes sûr ? **_Demanda le médecin _

**-Oui, vous m'avez piqué mon petit orteil. **

**-Oui, vous avez raison. Je suis content, que vous avez senti des sensations dans vos jambes. Je voulais seulement faire une vérification, car sûr votre dernière radio, il y avait une amélioration par rapport à la première qu'on a faite quand vous vous êtes blessé. **

**-Donc, cela veut dire que je vais pouvoir remarcher ? **

**-Oui, bien sûr, pas tout de suite, mais avec une bonne rééducation, tout sera revenu comme avant. **

**-Oui, je sais. On en avait déjà parlé du chemin que j'allais avoir avant de remarcher. **

**-Je vais faire un appel à Ducky, pour lui faire savoir, vos exercices que vous devez faire pour guérir. **

**-Ok, je vous remercie docteur. **

**-Oh, mais je n'ai rien fait. C'est vous le combattant. Alors, j'espère vous revoir sur vos jambes prochainement.**

Tony et Kelly sortirent avec un grand sourire.

**-Tu vas bien chéri ? **_Demanda Kelly _

**-Oui, à merveille. Et toi ? Tu as l'air bien pâle. **

**-Écoute, on appelle tout le monde pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. On peut aller au restaurant de Carl. **

**-Si tu veux. Mais je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. **

**-Ok, ok. Effectivement je te cache quelque chose. Mais si tu es sage, je vais tout te dire. **

**-Kelly, tu me fais peur. Tu n'es pas gravement malade ? **

**-Non, on va dire que j'aurais, peut être des vomissements pendant deux ou trois mois, mais je peux y survivre. **

**-Tu veux dire que tu es enceinte ? **

**-Mais que tu es intelligent, Agent Dinozzo. **

**-Arrête de dire des bêtise. Combien de temps ? **

**-Un mois dans deux jours. **

Tony demanda à Kelly de baisser et l'embrassa, en passant sa main sur son ventre.

**-Je t'aime.** _Dit Kelly _

**-Moi aussi bébé. Allons donner nos deux merveilleuses nouvelles aux autres.**

Kelly passa tous les coup de fil, en invitant tout le monde au restaurant.

Restaurant 

**-Ça va faire dix minutes qu'on vous attend.**_ Dit Gibbs _

**-Désolé papa, tu connais Tony. **

**-Eh ! Je n'ai rien fait. Aie. Ok, on est en retard par ma faute, mais maintenant on est là. **

**-Alors, pourquoi vous vouliez nous voir ?** _Demanda Abby _

**-Nous avons deux nouvelles à vous annoncez.** _Dit Tony _

**-Des bonnes j'espère ?** _Demanda Kate _

**-Une bonne et une mauvaise. **

**-Oh !** _Dit Abby _

**-Kelly va vous annoncer la bonne nouvelle.** _Dit Tony _

**-Merci chéri. Je suis désolé, mais il va y avoir deux Dinozzo dans ce monde. **

**-Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Tu es enceinte, mais c'est génial. **_Dit Abby _

Tout le reste de l'équipe les félicita tour à tour.

**-Dit patron, tu ne vas pas me tuer ? **_Demanda Tony_

**-Mais non Tony. Félicitations à tous les deux. **

**-Merci papa.** _Dit Kelly _

**-Alors, je pense qu'on doit savoir qu'elle est la mauvaise ? **_Demanda Ziva _

**-Ah oui. Je vais vous l'annoncer. Nous sortons tout juste de l'hôpital, pour savoir si je pourrai remarcher ou finir ma vie sur un fauteuil roulant. **

**-Oh mon dieu ! Tu nous as dit que c'était une mauvaise nouvelle, alors, cela veut dire que tu ne remarcheras plus jamais.** _Dit Abby _

**-Abby laisse le finir. **_Dit Jenny _

**-Merci Jenny. Donc la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que dans quelques mois, vous allez devoir me supporter sur le terrain à nouveau. **

**-Tu veux dire que tu remarcheras ? **_Demanda McGee _

**-Oui, avec l'aide de Ducky.** _Dit Kelly _

**-Tu le savais ?** _Demanda Gibbs _

**-Oui, son médecin m'a appelé. **

**-C'est super Tony. **_Dit Abby_

Épilogue ( huit mois et demi)

Tony et Kelly arrivèrent dans les bureaux du NCIS.

**-Pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas que tu n'as plus besoin de ta canne ? **_Demanda Kelly _

**-Ils sont tellement serviables avec moi. Des fois ils vont me chercher mon café ou même des dossiers, que j'ai besoin. **

**-Tony. **

**-C'est bon, je vais tout leur dire.**

Quand Tony et Kelly arrivèrent vers l'équipe, Abby sauta dans les bras de Tony.

**-Abby, attention.** _Cria Tony _

Mais à la grande surprise, Tony ne tombe pas par terre.

**-Aie, patron, pourquoi tu m'as tapé.** _Dit Tony en se frottant la tête _

**-Car, ça va faire quatre jours que tu n'as plus besoin de cette canne. **

**-Mais, comment tu l'as su ? **

**-Je suis enquêteur. **

**-Ok, j'ai compris. **

**-Oh mon dieu ! **_Cria Kelly _

**-Chérie, bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**_ Demanda Tony, paniqué _

**-Je viens de perdre les eaux. **

**-Oh, non, mais c'est trop tôt. Il reste encore deux semaines. **

**-Tony calme toi. Allez on va à l'hôpital. **

Et tout le monde suivi.

Hôpital

Tony n'en pouvais plus, il faisait les cent pas, il était tellement paniqué.

**-Eh Tony ! Viens t'asseoir. Écoute, tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas. **

**-Mais Gibbs, il lui reste deux semaines avant la date. **

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien. Même les médecins disent que c'est normal. Allez, va rejoindre Kelly, elle va avoir besoin de toi.**

**-Merci Gibbs. **

Tony parti rejoindre Kelly.

**-Et bébé, tu vas bien ? **

**-Je vais bien. Mais, si ta fille peut sortir maintenant, ça m'arrangerait. **

**-Chut, je suis là. **

Et pour ne pas faire souffrir sa maman, la petite sortie en dix minutes.

**-Vous voulez la voir ? **

**-Oui. **

Kelly prit la petite dans ses bras et Tony lui caressa ses petites mains.

**-Tu as vu comme elle est belle. **

**-Oui, comme sa mère. **

**-Va le dire à mon père et aux autres. Connaissant mon père, il va commettre un meurtre. **

**-Ok, je reviens dans cinq minutes. **

Le médecin s'occupa de Kelly et les infirmières de la petite. Pendant ce temps-là, Tony parti voir les autres.

**-Alors ?**_ Demanda Jenny _

**-Nous avons une merveilleuse petite fille. Elle va bien ainsi que la mère. **

**-Félicitations Tony. **

**-Merci papy. **

Tony lui fait un de ces merveilleux sourire.

**-Coucou tout le monde. **_Dit Kelly _

**-Oh, elle est magnifique.** _Dit Abby _

**-Tu veux la prendre papa ? **

**-Bien sûr. Alors, c'est quoi son jolie nom ?**_ Demanda Gibbs _

**-Il faut le demander à Tony. **

**-Quoi, mais pourquoi moi ? **

**-Parce que j'ai envie que tu choisisses le premier nom de nos enfants. **

**-Ok, mais le deuxième, c'est toi. Alors, je vous présente Bella Shannon Dinozzo. **

**-Chéri, c'est un nom magnifique. **_Dit Kelly _

**-Oui, elle a raison et je te remercie de mettre le nom de Shannon en deuxième.** _Dit Gibbs_

**-Mais c'est normal. **

Le reste de l'équipe, prit Bella dans leur bras chacun leur tour. Elle était entourée de toute sa famille.

Fini

* * *

J'espère que la fin de vous a pas trop déçu.

Allez à vos clavier, pour avoir quelque dernier message sur cette fic.

Bonne soirée et à bientôt pour d'autre avanture.


End file.
